tlofandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Coopergang1/Merry Early Christmas: My Favorite Characters
As an early (kind-of) christmas present, I've decided to write a list of my favorite characters from each game, followed by an explanation why. Not that these are not final and possible inaccurate, as I have not yet actually seen the characters in action. Toshiko Goop's World This one was a toughy. It started as a three way tie between King Grex, Bing, and Frogrump, because I love villains, because I love geeky characters, and because he's Frogrump. I'm leaning toward Frogrump. Because he's Frogrump. Minion Warfare Although this is technically a Goop game, I decided to include it anyway. After much consideration, I've decided it's Bronzehilda. Just kidding, it's Doc. Klio This is probably one of the Toshiko game's that I know the least about. However, I am still going to pick Terracrag, because of his appearance and abilities. Redeem This is the Toshiko game that I actually know the least about. I pick Fidlak, since that's the only character besides his female counterpart that I know of. Color-Robo This game doesn't seem to rely to heavily on story as far as I can tell, so I pick Form Vert, since green is my favorite color. AndroRon Again, this game doesn't seem story-based. So I have to co with Captain Ronald. Jack the Reaper Not counting the council of reapers, my favorite character is Jack, because of his apparence, voice, and personality. Spiffy Party OBVIOUSLY my favorite character is Steve the Sock Monkey. That's not even sarcastic, Steve is like a living god. Fading Springs Since Needleman is no longer with us, my favorite is Smilebeast, if that counts as a character. I probably would've picked Smilebeast if Needleman was still in the game, actually. (Holds up Smilebeast foam finger). Kaiju Karnage I don't think Bud-dy/Spudzilla or Pastryror is still in the game, so my favorite is- oh wait. Pastryor is still in the game. YES. Zoo Palace Gibbon. game.exe While not a "character" per se, my favorite is obviously Skin Daddy, because of how creepy he is. Bio-Man This was another hard one. I think my favorite is probably Bio-Man because, like I mentioned before, green is my favorite color. It could possibly by Pangolin too, because he has a really cool design. Silverback is also a possibility, due to my childhood ape obsession. Cube County If the GingerDragon is still a thing, that is most definitely my favorite character. The Cloud Assuming that the characters are player-made, my favorite character is me. I'm a narcissist. Wait, is the Landwalker anything like the Saint Abraham Landwalker? Red-Tail I don't know anything about this game, 'cept for the Lobster Lady. This isn't a high note to end on. Read the ZP one again. LegendGames Brawl Legends Hmm. I think my favorite character is either Lee because of all of his variants, or his nemesis, because of his design. B.O.N.D I actually thought this was a Brawl Legends sequel, so I assumed it was the same storyline. After researching it, I think my favorite in terms of fighting style is BOND himself. Hero's Retribution I'm not sure who the main antagonist is, but my favorite character is probably Haze. His name and abilities are both so cool. Specter Haze is almost as cool of a name as one of my classmates', "Scarlett Knight". Notoriety Unnamed Mob Leader FTW. In all seriousness, my favorite is probably Draiman, because of how realistic his character seems, specifically his depression/alcoholic phase. Thrill of the Hunt While this is my favorite LegendGames game, I actually don't know any of the characters. I'll just assume that the main antagonist is my favorite. Avatar City Much like Justin's "The Cloud" explanation, I'm going to pretend that I'm a narcissist and make me. Blood Prophecy This is another game I know little about the characters. SO I'm kind of drawing a blank for this one. Meta Monsters I don't remember it's name, but the fire bear. Definately. Elder's Legacy Wraith (I think that's his name), as I love his design. He's like a demonic anime Hannibal Lecter. Category:Blog posts